


Choices (Lukanette)

by iamcatchild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatchild/pseuds/iamcatchild
Summary: Adrien gives Marinette some advice to talk to her new crush.This is for the secret Santa exchange on Tumblr





	Choices (Lukanette)

Marinette and Adrien were sitting side by side on the staircase to their school, waiting for Nino and Alya to return with the lunch they had agreed to eat together. They were better friends now, and Marinette had come to the conclusion that Adrien was better as her friend, rather than a crush she idolized to the point of obsession.

“Hey, Marinette, do you have a crush on anyone?” Adrien’s question came out of the blue. Marinette sat up straighter, not slouching over her knees so much. It was a subject they had never talked about before, even with Nino and Alya. Why was Adrien suddenly talking about it now?

 

“I used to but now… I’m not sure?” Marinette thought for a moment before she nodded and said, “There is another guy that I think I might like, but I don’t know yet. I haven’t spent enough time around him to know for sure. What about you?”

“I do, but I know I don’t have a chance. If she wants to date me, she’ll ask me, otherwise, I won’t bother her. It is her choice, after all. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable or like she has to date me because I’m Adrien Agreste. That wouldn’t be fair to her.” 

Marinette turned to look at Adrien. He was willing to give up a chance with his crush to make sure she didn’t feel pressured into dating him because of his last name. He was so sweet, the girl he had a crush on was lucky. “You should tell her. You’re so sweet, I’m sure she would know she isn’t being pressured into dating you.”

“I would be too shy, and besides, we’re talking about your crush, not mine.”

Marinette grinned when Adrien tried to deflect her compliment. “I already told you that I haven’t spent enough time with him to have a serious crush on him. I don’t even know him that well! And why aren’t we talking about your crush, I could give you advice! I might even know her.”

“That isn’t an excuse. People get crushes on celebrities all the time without even knowing them. I can speak from experience. There are some crazy fans out there. I don’t need your advice either, thank you very much, I’ve already worked out how I want to handle it.”

Marinette cringed when she remembered all the posters of Adrien, and the giant schedule she had kept updating until very recently. She didn’t have a healthy crush, but now she was moving on. And now she had a crush on Luka Couffaine…

“At least tell me who it is. Then I can go and tell him where to go if he breaks your heart,” Adrien said with all seriousness. He would do anything for his friends, even if he had to make his father angry and damage his reputation and that of the company.

“Adrien! You don’t have to do that!” Marinette didn’t think that Adrien would actually try to fight someone, but when she looked at him, she knew that he would try to attack anyone who hurt her. Even though Luka could probably throw him straight into the river without much effort.

“If you’re sure. Who is it?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. There was no one else around. Everyone had either gone home for lunch or was inside with their friends. “Luka Couffaine.”

 

“You have a crush Juleka’s older brother?”

“Adrien! Be quiet! You don’t need to tell everyone in Paris! And no, I only think I might have a crush on him. There’s a difference.”

“Sure.”

“Then tell me who you have a crush on!” Marinette pointed her finger in Adrien’s face. It was only fair that she knew who he had a crush on, even if he wasn’t going to tell the girl to her face.

Adrien laughed, holding his hands up. “Fine, fine. I guess since I know who you have a crush on.”

“Might have a crush on.”

“Since I know who you might have a crush on, I should do the gentlemanly thing and tell you who I have a crush on.”

“Exactly.”

“Ladybug.”

“What?!” Marinette leapt off the stairs in shock. Adrien thought she was just a friend but had a crush on Adrien? How? They were the same person! It didn’t make the slightest of sense.

But when Marinette actually thought about it, she did act differently when she was Ladybug, if only slightly. She didn’t trip and fall as much when she was Ladybug. She wasn’t as clumsy now as she was before when she was Marinette, but she was still clumsy. Something the suit almost completely eliminated.

“Are you okay, Mari? I mean, I know I probably don’t have a chance with her but are my odds really that bad?”

Marinette felt like she was about to start hyperventilating. She thought she was over her crush, but apparently, it had only been hiding away until a moment like this! But how could she have a crush on both of them, or some part of a crush on both of them, and have to choose? Flustered, Marinette blurted out the first thing that would distract Adrien. “I’m going to tell Luka I have a crush on him!”

Adrien leapt up next to Marinette, holding his hand out for a high five. “I knew you could do it! We can use my limo after school if you want.”

Marinette shook her head, waving her hands in front of her. “No thanks, I should be fine to walk. It isn’t too far from here. And look, Alya and Nino are back! Now we can eat lunch!”

Adrien looked at Marinette strangely. He hadn’t seen her act like this for almost a few months, so why was she acting weirdly around him when he said he had a crush on Ladybug?

 

|||

 

Marinette stood outside the houseboat. Juleka and Rose had walked with her, giggling excitedly the entire time about Luka’s potential love life. Juleka had also revealed a few of the secrets Luka had tried to make her keep, especially the ones about Marinette, only serving to make Marinette feel more tingly the closer she got to the front door.

 

“You’ll be fine, Marinette, stop worrying.” Juleka opened the door and ushered Marinette and Rose through. Rose disappeared into Juleka’s room and Juleka followed her, leaving Marinette alone to find Luka.

 

She wandered to where she had first met Luka and was greeted by the soft sounds of a guitar when she drew nearer to the door. It was the song Luka had played her. The song of her heart. It was still as beautiful as the first time she had heard it.

 

“Welcome, Marinette. I didn’t know when I’d see you again, but I’m glad you came here.” Luka stopped playing to speak. Marinette jumped a little before walking to the doorframe. Luka was looking directly at her. “Come inside. You can sit down if you want.”

 

Marinette sat on Luka’s bed, almost exactly where she had been the first time. Luka continued to play her song, although this time it was ever so slightly different. The song wound its way into her bones, wrapping her in a blanket of warmth that she had never felt before.

 

“Something in your heart has changed recently, Marinette. I can sense it.” Luka looked into Marinette’s eyes, staring deep into them like they really were the window to her soul and he could see everything she was thinking. Most of her thoughts were about him, but it was unnerving, to say the least.

 

“I really don’t know how to say it.”

 

“Take your time. There is still plenty of it in the world. I can wait.” The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence, the only thing disturbing it was the soft music.

 

After a few minutes, Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was beyond nervous, her limbs shuddering and her brain whirring in her head, trying to find the right words. She took a deep breath and words started to flow out of her mouth, not even registering in her brain. “I like you, as in I have a crush on you, but I didn’t think I did until lunchtime today. I know I reacted quickly to it and if you think it was too quick I completely understand its just that I need to act because the last time I had a crush I completely ruined my chances and I’m babbling.”

 

Luka smiled at the girl in front of him. She was a babbling mess, but Luka still thought she was the cutest girl he had ever seen. “Marinette, you can calm down. I feel the same way about you, but you liked Adrien and I couldn’t interfere with that for my own selfish purposes. If it was supposed to happen, it would. I believed that for so long, and now I’m glad I waited.”

 

Tears started to prickle in Marinette’s eyes at his words. He had waited for her to make her choices, rather than try to influence them by asking her on a date or standing in the way of her crush on Adrien. He was perfect, and didn’t want to pressure her into being his girlfriend.

 

‘Just like Adrien with Ladybug,’ Marinette realised. Maybe there was a different path that she could have taken, but she had made her choices and she would just have to see where they led her. For better or worse.

 

“Marinette, why are you crying?” Luka was in front of Marinette almost immediately when he noticed the tears in her eyes, but Marinette just gave him a watery smile.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening with my life. I might still have a crush on Adrien but I’ve made a choice to be with you. I don’t want to hurt anyone but I will eventually.”

 

“We can work something out, I promise. Just give everything a chance to fall into place.”


End file.
